Happy April Fools Day, Fools!
by Ai Zarra
Summary: "Kau tidak menganggap ini serius, kan?" Draco memastikan. Hermione mematung. / Aaa.. summary apa ini? silahkan baca kalau ada waktu :)


**Desclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada disini bukan milik saya, melainkan J.K Rowling**

* * *

"Kelihatannya bagus, Granger" Draco melihat sekilas Hermione di ruang rekreasi ketua murid yang sedang membaca buku berjudul '500 lelucon paling ampuh untuk April Mop' yang sebenarnya hanya berisi sekitar 270-an (dan jangan tanya itu pemberian siapa.. biar Author beri clue.. nama belakangnya Weasley) "Tumben kau datang ke sini.. bukanya kau pindah ke asraamu lagi.." jawab Hermione cuek "aku bilang 'Menginap' Granger, bukan 'Pindah' perbedaan yang jelas" jawab Draco sedikit berteriak karena ia sekarang berada di kamarnya walaupun pintunya tidak ditutup.

"ngomong-ngomong kau mengganti kebiasaanmu ya? kau biasanya membaca buku tentang Fakta atau sejenisnya.." Draco keluar dari kamarnya "darimana kau.." "ahh.. aku tahu.. kau pasti memperhatikanku.. iyakan Malfoy?" tanya Hermione jahil "tidak.. semua orangkan tahu kalau kau tidak suka lelucon" jawab Draco santai "aku hanya persiapan untuk April Mop nanti" jawab Hermione "mana berani kau mengerjai orang.. biar ku tebak.. kau pasti mau mengerjaiku.. iyakan?" Seru Draco Hermione mendengus "tidak juga.. hanya jaga-jaga. siapa tahu ada yang berniat mengerjaiku" Hermione menyindir Malfoy "terserah sajalah.. aku mau mandi dulu.. mau ikut?" Draco menggoda Hermione "Demi Merlin Malfoy! jam segini kau belum mandi?" Seru Hermione. Draco melihat jam dinding "tenang saja dear.. ini baru jam enam petang.." Draco tak berhenti menggoda "ya tetap saja.. ini sudah petang. dan kau tahu kalau aku..." ucapan Hermione terhenti karena Draco menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hermione "ssttt.. kau tahu kalau kau marah kau terlihat sexy.." lagi-lagi Draco menggoda Hermione "pergi sana!" usir Hermione tidak tahan Draco langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. "oh iya.. kalau kau mau ikut masuk saja.. pintunya tidak dikunci.." Nampaknya Draco senang sekali menggoda musuh besarnya ini. Hermione melempar buku yang sedang dibacanya "cepat pergi!" Hermione berseru sambil tertawa.

Hermione sedang buru-buru mencari-cari buku Ramuannya ia sudah menggeledahi kamarnya. ia frustasi.. 15 menit lagi kelas dimulai, sedangkan jarak kelas ramuan dan asrama ketua murid lumayan jauh. "Oi Malfoy.. lihat buku ramuanku tidak?!" Hermione terpaksa tanya dengab Draco "itu di sofa" jawab Draco "terimakasih.." jawab Hermione sambil berlari mengambil bukunya. "apa?" tanya Draco "apanya yang apa?" Hermione balik tanya "itu tadi.. apa yang kau bilang tadi?" "yang mana?... ahh.. sudahlah.. aku akan telat kelas ramuan nih.." Seru Hemione "ka pikir aku tidak, Love?" Goda Draco (lagi) "aarrgghh...hentikan.." protes Hermione. Draco terkekeh.

* * *

"Gin.. aku boleh curhat tidak?" seru Hermione "hmm.. pasti tentang Malfoy ya?" goda Ginny "ihh.. kenapa ya semua orang senang sekali menggodaku!?" Hermione kesal "semua orang?" tanya Ginny "iya, kau dan Mal.." Hermione keceplosan "aku dan Mal..foy?" tanya Ginny curiga "tidak." jawab Hermione menghindari Ginny "ah.. masa? oh iya kau mau curhat soal apa?" tanya Ginny "lupakanlah, Gin! lagipula aku mau patroli dulu.." jawab Hermione meninggalkan Ginny "Bersama DM?" tanya Ginny mengejar Hermione "tidak. paling dia kabur" jawab Hermione "wah.. kau tahu sekali tentang dia.." Ginny menggoda Hermione lagi. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya lalu berbelok "sampaikan salamku padanya ya.. jangan lupa salammu juga!" Ginny berteriak "terserah Gin!" Jawab Hermione Bete

* * *

Hermione tiba dikamarnya dengan gontai.. ia baru saja patroli, sedangkan Ferret sialan itu entah dimana. "Granger.. bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya "ada apa Malfoy?" "sudah keluar saja, atau aku akan mem bombarda maxima kan kamarmu" ancam Draco. Hermione dengan malas membuka pintu kamarnya "apa sih?" tanyanya di ambang pintu "aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu" Draco menjawab dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya "oh.. panggil aku lagi jika ada serangan Troll" jawab Hermione langsung menutup pintu "tapi.." Draco mengetuk pintunya lagi "maaf, tidak tertarik" teriak Hermione dari dalam kamar "alohomora" pintu terbuka "sialan kau Malfoy, aku lupa mengunci pintuku dengan sihir!" umpat Hermione "sudahlah.. ikuti aku" ajak Draco. Hermione diam "ayo!" Draco menarik tangan Hermione.

"ini untukmu" Draco menyerahkan sekotak cokelat pada Hermione "kau demam?" tanya Hermione "tidak" jawab Draco heran. Hermione menyentuh kening Draco untuk memastikan "Ambil dulu cokelatnya.. baru menyentuh.." Draco menggoda "apa ada yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Hermione lagi "tidak." "apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Hermione "Merlin, tidak!" Jawab Draco kesal "hmm.. mungkin kau memang tidak demam, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu atau kau memang tidak gila.." "jadi, maukah kau ambil cokelatnya?" tanya Draco tak sabar, Hermione memutari Draco "apakah kau Draco Malfoy atau orang yang menculik Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione lagi "Mungkin kau yang Demam Granger!" Draco berusaha tidak menggunakan Crucio pada gadis gila ini "kalau begitu apa kata kunci asrama ini?" bentak Hermione "Buncis Rebus" jawab Draco menahan marah "hmm.. mungkin kau mengintrogasi Draco dahulu.." Hermione asal bicara "dengar ya, aku ini Draco Malfoy. kenapa kau tidak percaya?!" Draco meyakinkan "well, kalau begitu aku pasti bermimpi" "apakah baunya nyata!?" Draco mengarahkan kerah bajunya ke arah Hermione. Bau mint khas Draco Malfoy tercium hidung Hermione "ok..ok.." Hermione terkekeh "jadi?" "jadi apa?" "cokelatnya" Draco tidak sabar "apakah kau meracuninya?" Tanya Hermione "Rewel sekali sih kau!" batin Draco.

* * *

"Dasar pemalas" Hermione mengomeli pintu kamar Draco "eh? pagi Mione..!" sang pemilik kamar keluar dengan senyuman "apa tadi kau bilang? Mione? enak saja main panggil!" omel Hermione "apa? kau lebih senang di panggil mudblood?" "Ya!"jawab Hermione mantap "tapi aku tidak" jawab Draco "apa?" tanya Hermione "tidak. Crookhanks Mengambil kaus kakiku lagi" Draco berbohong "setahuku dia ku titipkan ke Ginny minggu kemarin atas perintahmu" jawab Hermione santai. well Skak Mat!

* * *

"siang Hermione" seru seseorang "Pansy?" Hermione heran "kau ditunggu seseorang di menara astronomi tuh.." seru Pansy tidak senang "siapa?" tanya Hermione "uuh.. sudahlah Hermione.. kau tidak lihat ekspresiku? mengatakannya saja aku tidak senang.." "oh..baiklah..trims" ujar Hermione "terserah.." Pansy memutar bola mata "orang bodoh mana yang menyuruh makhluk se-tidak ramah ini menyampaikan pesan" batin Hermione.

"Malfoy?" seru Hermione "Apa?" Draco menirukan Hermione "ohh.. jadi kau orang bodoh itu.." "orang.. apa?" "Bodoh" Hermione cuek "Sialan" batin Draco "hey, atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu?" Draco protes "kau mengirim pengirim pesan yang ramah sekali.. sehingga dia menjadi seramah Setan." Hermione sinis "kenapa lagi kau mengirim si Pansy siapa-namanya itu? memangnya kau kehabisan antek-antek?" sambungnya "yah.. ini darurat.. dia keliahatan senang sekali saat kupanggil, namun tak kelihatan sama setelah kusuruh" Draco Menyeringai "dengar Grang..Hermione.. aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali.. maukah kau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?" "maksudmu seperti..kencan?" "tidak.. seperti.. pertemanan." Draco mengelak. Hermione mengeluarkan Perkamen berisi tulisan rapinya "hmm.. maaf Mal..Draco..aku sudah punya janji makan malam pertemanan malam ini... dengan Goldstein.." "Sial! gadis ini bodoh sekali sih!" Batin Draco "bagaimana kalau kencan?" Draco menanyakan lagi "tidak" "apa?" "aku tidak tertarik denganmu!" "dengar ya Hermione.. tidakkah kau menyadari perubahanku? dari sini.." Draco menunjuk ke dadanya "hmm.." Hermione bingung sejenak "aha! aku tahu.. seragammu baru ya?" "apa? tidak..well ini memag baru tetapi buka itu maksudku.." "parfummu baru?" "bukan" "lalu apa Draco!" Hermione frustasi "astaga! gadis ini sangat tidak peka!" batin Draco "aku menyukaimu!" Draco berseru "oh..lalu?" "apa maksudmu lalu?" "well banyak orang yang menyatakan itu akhir-akhir ini.. astaga! memangnya minggu ini minggu menyatakan perasaan?" Hermione santai

"terserahlah.. aku pusing denganmu.." Draco langsung meninggalkannya.

* * *

"bagaimana makan malam pertemananya?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione saat ia baru pulang dari makan malamnya "Biasa-saja.." "dia tidak mengatakan.. well..seperti aku tadi.." "tidak.. sudah kubilang Draco. kami hanya berteman.. bukan seperti kau yang tiba-tiba mengajak kencan.. aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira.." Hermione langsung masuk kamarnya

"Pertimbangkanlah ajakanku, Love. masih berlaku lho!" Draco mengingatkan.

Hari ini rupanya hari sial Hermione. alarmnya dimatikan oleh seseorang well Draco tepatnya. Draco sengaja melakaukan itu dan meninggalkan pesan berisi 'Hey Sleeping Beauty.. Sudah bangun? maaf ya aku mematikan Alarm mu.. Ups.. kau malah membaca surat ini.. kau jadi tambah telat deh.. -Draco mu tersayang-' dan tak hanya kelas tansfigurasi yang ia lewati diomeli Proff. McGonaggall pula.. ia harus duduk di sebelah Draco.. "Ferret sialan" Batin Hermione. "lain kali kau tidak usah masuk kelas saja" Draco menyeringai "Dasar Ferret kuarang kerjaan" Hermione mengumpat perlahan "jadi bagaimana?" tanya Draco "apanya?" Hermione menatap Malas "tawaranku?" "Entahlah.. asal kau mau memberi jaminan tidak menggangguku selama seminggu.." "Deal.. tapi aku masih bisa menyentuhmu, kan?" Draco memberikan senyum menggoda "Sudahlah.. tinggalkan aku" Hermione mengeluh.

* * *

Hermione bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba Draco memegang tangannya "melupakan sesuatu, Miss" tanyanya "Merlin Draco! kau mau melakukanya malam ini!" Seru Hermione "ya.. tenang saja Hermione.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal rendah kepadamu.. hanya makan malam.. well jika kau mau kita bisa melakukan yang Lebih.." Dra menyeringai "enak saja.. dimana kita mau makan?" "disini" Draco sudah menambahkan meja di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid "kau sangat tidak romantis Draco!" "setidaknya aku bisa menarik perhatianmu."

"Ron, Hermione dimana ya?" Harry bertanya kepada Ron "manwha akhu tawhu" Jawab Ron sambil mengunyah makanannya "hmm.. Malfoy juga tidak ada.." Ginny menimpali dan langsung dapat tatapan tidak senang dari Harry "hey, aku hanya melihat-lihat!" Ginny membela diri. tetap saja Harry tidak menganggapnya "baiklah.. aku akan mencari Hermione" Ginny langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hermione.. kau didalam?" Teriak Ginny di lukisan jalan masuk Asrama Ketua Murid. Hermione membuka lukisan itu "Hai Ginny" Sapa Hermione "Hai juga.. kenapa kau tidak makan malam di aula besar? mmm.. aku boleh masuk?" "err.. entahlah Gin.." "Halo Weasley.. kalau kau mempersilahkan kami.. aku masih ada urusan yang belum selesai dengan Pacarku.." Draco datang dan merusak suasana. "nanti kujelaskan.." bisik Hermione "ayolah, Dear.." Draco langsung menutup lukisan itu. Ginny menggangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum jahil.

* * *

Gosip kalau Ketua Murid Putra dan Ketua Murid Putri berpacaran sudah tersebar keseluruh Hogwarts. Hermione sudah muak setiap ia berjalan ia selalu di hadiahi tatapan benci dari cewek-cewek genit fans Draco bukan rasa hormat. "Hey Draco.. apa-apaan ini" "apa?" "fansmu seperti ingin membunuhku kalau aku bukan Ketua Murid pasti aku sudah mati.." Hermione protes "lalu?" "Kau memang sudah gila.." "Hey.. kau pikir fans fansmu tidak begitu? pasti ini gara-gara Ratu Gosip si adik Weaselbee.." Draco tidak mau kalah "tunggu.. aku punya fans!" Hermione tak percaya "anyway.. aku harus bicara pada Ginny.." lanjut Hermione "baiklah selamat berjuang.." Draco langsung mencium pipi Hermione Di Koridor! "Sialan!" umpat Hermione.

"Ginny..! apa yang kau lakukan!?" "seharusnya aku yang tanya, Miss Granger?" Ginny balik bertanya cuek "itu hanya makan malam.." "dan tak memberi tahu kami?" Ginny benar benar kesal kelihatannya "Gin.. kau benar-benar kesal?" "tentu tidak! buat apa aku kesal!? lagipula itu biasa.." Ginny tertawa "biasa? apa maksudmu Gin?" Hermione penasaran "Ketua murid saling berpacaran.. itu biasa.." "astaga Gin.. aku dan Draco tidak berpacaran!" Hermione menjelaskan "Draco? kau tidak memanggilnya Malfoy?" "salah?" Hermione terlihat kesal karena diberi tatapan yang sangat tidak terhormat oleh gadis-gadis Slytherin "tidak.. itu berarti kalian semakin dekat.. dan kalau kalian tidak pacaran.. apa namanya?" Ginny mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "oh.. itu Lavender By The Way.. aku hanya menceritakan sedikit.."

* * *

"cepat sedikit Hermione..!" Seru Draco "sabar sedikit Draco..!" Hermione menirukan Draco. akhirnya Hermione keluar dari kamarnya.. untukberpatroli bersama Draco. "Dunia ini gila, ya Draco..?" "Well aku juga sudah gila.." "akhirnya kau mengaku.." "gila padamu.." "yap, ini resmi.. kau benar benar sudah gila.." badan Draco mendekat ke badan Hermione jarak hidung mereka tinggal 1 centi saja.. dan.. mereka mendengar langkah kaki "eh.. maaf mengganggu aktifitas kalian" Ginny datang "pergilah!" usir Draco "Ok.." Ginny pergi "kau gila! dia keluar jam malam!" "oh iya?!" ujar Draco bego. "Hey Ginny apa saja yang kau lihat?" seru Hermione "semu..a?" Ginny ragu "jangan sebarkan atau potongan poin!" Hermione Mengancam "tidak, sebarkan saja.." Seru Draco "kau gila!" Hermione menginjak kaki Draco " aauuwww.. kan tadi sudah kubilang aku memang gila" "Intinya Ginny jangan sebarkan" "sebarkan saja.. aku tak akan memotong poin" "jangan!" "sebarkan!" "jangan!" "cukup! apa yang harus kulakukan? Hermione, kau tega memotong poin asramamu sendiri!?" "Terserahlah Gin, kalau kau mau menuruti ferret sialan ini.." "tentu tak akan ku sebarkan" Ginny meyakinkan "10 potongan poin untuk Griffindor" Seru Draco "karena keluyuran di malam hari" tambah Hermione "hey, itu beda lagi!" "sama!" "beda!" Ginny langsung kabur.

* * *

"Hey.. aku ingin bicara denganmu" Draco memanggil Hermione usai kelas Rune Kuno "bicara saja" "tidak disini" "dasar pengecut" "baik.. mau tidak kau jadi pacarku" "teman?" "pacar, Hermione" "hmm.. biar kupikirkan dulu ya.." Hermione santai dalam hatinya ia sangat bingung.

* * *

"hmmm.. Draco.. soal kemarin.." Hermione memberanikan diri bicara dengan Draco "tidak perlu dijawab.." "kok begitu?" "ini April Mop, Bodoh!" Draco terkekeh.. "ohh iya.. aku kok bego sekali ya!" Hermione mengumpat sendiri dan Draco masih terkekeh "diam Ferret! berarti kau sudah menyiapkan ini dari.. cokelat itu?" "Yap." Draco akhirnya berhenti tertawa "niat sekali kau" Hermione mendengus kesal.

"kau tidak menganggap ini serius, kan?" Draco memastikan. Hermione mematung.

* * *

**Hahaha.. bagaimana? masih GaJe? Typo bertebaran? aduh.. maaf ya maklum saya anak baru disini..**

**Silahkan Me-Review! **


End file.
